1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a system for temperature control and ventilation of the interior of a room, or building, utilizing forced air flow between temperature zones in a room created by natural convection phenomenon and further incorporating additional air conditioning facilities which have air intake thereto and exhaust therefrom based on the existence of the variations in air room temperature in these zones.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is replete with ventilating and air conditioning systems structured either independently or in combination with one another which are specifically designed for operation in an effective, efficient manner to condition the air within a given building structure to the extent of either heating ventilating or cooling such conditioned air. The great increase in energy costs associated with air conditioning systems, particularly for industrial-type facilities, has made the development and operation of efficient systems a necessity.
Various designs and operational characteristics have been attempted in order to provide a more efficient system incorporating a low cost of operation thereof. The following U.S. Patents disclose structures, systems and operational characteristics which are representative of prior art attempts to provide a heating and cooling system having a maximum operating efficiency in terms of cost and performance. Such U.S. Pat. Nos. include 1,925,822; 4,126,269; and 4,373,576. To a lesser extent, additional U.S. Patents are also representative of pertinent prior art attempts, as generally set forth above. Such additional U.S. Pat. Nos. include Samuelsson, 3,742,837; Otsjuka, 3,802,327; Grun et al., 4,307,776; Thunberg, 4,391,321; Beelar, 3,366,165.
By way of example, the U.S. Patent to Beelar, set forth above, discloses an air conditioning system wherein separate systems are provided to compensate for heat load passing through the wall of the structure. The contemplated separate systems accommodate heat generated internally by the lights in the room structure and for the heat and moisture produced by the people occupying the interior of the structure. The system disclosed performs adequately since it is not necessary to provide fresh air to one or more of the above set forth systems disclosed therein. The system controls the flow of heat through the walls and the roof of the building and a similar system controls the heating of the interior of the building and the interior system supplies properly-treated air to people occupying the building.
Even in light of the above prior art systems and structures, there is still a need in the industry for both a cooling and heating system which incorporate as part thereof the utilization of collected hotter room air in an upper zone of the room being conditioned and the forced travel of such heated air into a lower zone or "comfort zone" normally occupied by the people within the room or building. Similarly, a need exists for the utilization of low-cost ventilating techniques to accomplish a "cooling" mode during the hotter summer months which is equally as efficient and accomplishes adequate temperature maintenance in the comfort zone of the room or building being conditioned without the expenditure of major energy costs.